sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Noah, labeled The Schemer, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not compete on Total Drama Action, but he appeared on the Total Drama Action Aftermath as a member of the peanut gallery. He was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is also a competitor on the spin-off series as a member of '''The Reality TV Pros '''team with Owen. Role in the Series- After the events of Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama Island, Noah along with the other contestants decide to join Sonja and her friends in her adventures and stop Queen Vixion. Noah is also great friends with Diana Harp too because they are both sarcastic. (Diana Harp is a bit sarcastic too along with her sassy personality). Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan, Heather, and Courtney, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil." By the time he joins The Ridonculous Race, Noah has become more determined to win the game than he was in Total Drama as he has grown tired of losing on every show he has been on. He is also more patient with Owen's odd antics, even being the only person not to be affected by his gas. When Noah experiences love for the first time, he develops a personality change where he becomes lovestruck and immersed in his own world. Relationships Sonja Farrington Noah always makes some remarks or comments about Sonja and Alister's love. He is also a good friend to Sonja even when he and Sonja are competing as one of the contestants in Total Drama Island, World Tour and Ridonculous Race. Diana Harp Noah and Diana Harp are good friends. They have one thing in common, they are both have a sarcastic personality. She and Noah both fall in love with one person, (Francesco with Diana and Emma with Noah). Noah and Diana still remained as friends after they fell in love with one person. Pixie Dark Noah and Pixie Dark are enemies and fierce rivals. Pixie Dark tells Shadow Moon that she'll keep a eye on the "sarcastic boy." Pixie Dark always called Noah that a bunch of names in Sonja's Adventures of Rayman 3 which it annoys Noah a lot when Pixie Dark calls him that a bunch of names.Category:Heroes Category:Males